five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tuparman/OC Collection
NONE OF THE IMAGES HERE ARE OFFICIAL, PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANY OF THESE TO THE WIKI ARTICLES Many OCs. You can get your own OCs in here by commenting your OC, and I will add it here in your section. Credit will be given to whoever made it. If you want your OC here, please add the image(s) of your OC in your comment. XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx http://imgur.com/a/6DycU Contents: Prototype Original, Pip, Pipes, Zak, Kelly, Squint, Pappy Fappy, Mr. HOH, Squint V2, and Pip V2. http://imgur.com/a/leoZV Contents: Zak V2, Pipes V2, Kelly V2, Noo-Noo V3, Upgraded Decimated, Prototype Pip, Prototype Squint, Prototype Kelly, Prototype Pipes, and Prototype Zak. http://imgur.com/a/iZpbz Contents: The Monster, The Tattered, FUEL-414, Zaria, Zaria V2, Prototype Zaria, DISMANTLED-919, Phantom Po 2.0, Phantom FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa, and Phantom FNaTL 2 Dipsy. http://imgur.com/a/oLxCg Contents: Phantom Tinky Winky V2, Withered Monster AKA Old Old Old Po, Albino, Albino V2, Prototype Albino, TERRORWITHIN-111, Scarlette, Scarlette V2, Prototype Scarlette, and LOST-515. http://imgur.com/a/NKHht Contents: Tundra, Tundra V2, Prototype Tundra, PHANTOM-616, Ripjaw, Racky, Racky V2, Prototype Racky, Trinity, and Trinity V2. http://imgur.com/a/GpW3w Contents: Prototype Trinity, Axel, Axel V2, Prototype Axel, ASYLUM, Pappy Fappy Appearing Animation, Noah, Nangle AKA Noah V2, Prototype Noah, and Pre-Nangle AKA Noah V2. http://imgur.com/a/4W4cK Contents: Hate, Hate V2, Prototype Hate, VIRUS-212, Snaplock, TORTURE-313, Hellzone, Hellzone V2, Prototype Hellzone, and AGONY-717. http://imgur.com/a/b7wPR Contents: Valentia, Valentia V2, Prototype Valentia, GLITCHY-818, PTLD-93 V2, Jade, Jade V2, Prototype Jade, Wreckage, and Old Laa-Laa. http://imgur.com/a/M6OcI Contents: Withered FNaTL 2 Dipsy, Withered FNaTL 2 Laa-Laa, Withered Po 2.0, Withered FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky, Scales, Punctured Old Po, Punctured Decimated, Punctured Prototype Po, Punctured Noo-Noo, and Punctured Prototype Tinky Winky. http://imgur.com/a/OhwEY Contents: Punctured Prototype Laa-Laa, Punctured Prototype Dipsy, Punctured Original, Punctured PTLD-93, Old Scales, Old Old Scales, Old Old Old Scales, Old Dipsy, Old Tinky Winky, and Puncturemare Fuel Original. http://imgur.com/a/z7Qt0 Contents: Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Po, Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Tinky Winky, Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Dipsy, Puncturemare Fuel Prototype Laa-Laa, Puncturemare Fuel Noo-Noo, Puncturemare Fuel Decimated, Puncturemare Fuel PTLD-93, FILE LOST, Puncturemare Fuel Po, and Bessie. http://imgur.com/a/WFHcc Contents: Bessie V2, Prototype Bessie, Phantom Old Po, Fixed Prototype Bessie, BONER DONER, Squint jumpscare, Zana V2, Prototype Zana, Fixed Prototype Zana, and Fixed Prototype Pip. http://imgur.com/a/DTXGi Contents: The Carnage, Olivia, Olivia V2, Prototype Olivia, Fixed Prototype Olivia, Lola-Lola, Lola-Lola V2, Prototype Lola-Lola, Fixed Prototype Lola-Lola, and Zana. http://imgur.com/a/pQr8a Contents: Sola, Sola V2, Prototype Sola, Pip Atari Sprite, Kelly Atari Sprite, Pipes Atari Sprite, Squint Atari Sprite, Zak Atari Sprite, Cluster of Prototype OC's Heads on an Original, and Deniser Peniser. http://imgur.com/a/ONbW2 Contents: Cypex, Cypex V2, Old Cypex V2, Prototype Cypex, Jecimated, WTB's Old Avatar Full Body, Fixed Prototype Squint, Motherboard, Motherboard V2, and Prototype Motherboard. http://imgur.com/a/MpR5W Contents: Xael, Xael V2, Prototype Xael, Stainless-Steel, Stainless-Steel V2, Prototype Stainless-Steel, Malachite, Malachite V2, Prototype Malachite, and Ruby. http://imgur.com/a/qDO36 Contents: Ruby V2, Prototype Ruby, Toxic, Toxic V2, Prototype Toxic, Sophia, Sophia V2, Prototype Sophia, Fantom, and Fantom V2. http://imgur.com/a/dD36v Contents: Prototype Fantom, Moonlight, Moonlight V2, Prototype Moonlight, Poltergeist, Withered Original, Zolaxia, Zolaxia V2, Prototype Zolaxia, and Fixed Prototype Kelly. http://imgur.com/a/3bXJQ Contents: fixed dopsy, Butcher, Butcher V2, Old Butcher V2, Prototype Butcher, Cleaver, Cleaver V2, Old Cleaver V2, Prototype Cleaver, and Old Jecimated V2. http://imgur.com/a/sgg5s Contents: Prototype Jecimated, Knockoff Po, Knockoff Tinky Winky, Knockoff Dipsy, Knockoff Laa-Laa, Knockoff Noo-Noo, Withered Monster/Old x4 Po, nitmar p0, Jecimated V2, and Yiss Piss. http://imgur.com/a/ySzb4 Contents: Guts, Guts V2, Prototype Guts, Withered Monster (FINAL REMAKE), Withered Withered Withered Monster AKA Old x5 Po, Sharty Farty, Schorpser Corpser, Prototype Racky's Head, Prototype Valentia's Head, and Magma. http://imgur.com/a/9wwd2 Contents: Magma V2, Prototype Magma, Fixed Prototype Pipes, the Protomare, Magma's Cowhat, Blair, Blair V2, Prototype Blair, Hensely, and Hensely V2. http://imgur.com/a/bsdne Contents: Prototype Hensely, Amelia, Amelia V2, Prototype Amelia, the Mistake, G_H_O_S_T_ (Patient #6), Xecimated, Xecimated V2, Old Xecimated V2, and Prototype Xecimated. http://imgur.com/a/2ATkp Contents: Voo-Doo, Voo-Doo V2, Old Voo-Doo V2, Prototype Voo-Doo, Jessica's Cowhat, Arachno, Arachno V2, Prototype Arachno, the Smoldering, and Stella. http://imgur.com/a/w4ICP Contents: Stella V2, Prototype Stella, Calaz, Calaz V2, Prototype Calaz, Jessica, Jessica V2, Prototype Jessica, Serphina, and Serphina V2. http://imgur.com/a/jNGMQ Contents: Prototype Serphina, Beta Tinky Winky Atari Sprite, Prototype Volt, the Mistake Remake, Volt, Volt V2, Punchurblood Delete Old Po, Punchurblood Delete PTLD-93, Punchurblood Delete Noo-Noo V2, and Punchurblood Delete Decimated. http://imgur.com/a/zX6yP Contents: PT41-109 (Origin), Jackie, Jackie V2, Prototype Jackie, the Bootleg, Beta Amelia, Beta Hensely, Beta Blair, Beta Serphina, and Fixed Vandalised Original. http://imgur.com/a/tak3R Contents: Punchurblood Delete Original, Punchurblood Delete Po V2, Punchurblood Delete Laa-Laa V2, Punchurblood Delete Tinky Winky V2, Punchurblood Delete Dipsy V2, Punchurblood Delete Prototype Tinky Winky, Punchurblood Delete Prototype Dipsy, Punchurblood Delete Prototype Laa-Laa, Punchurblood Delete Prototype Po, and the Poltergeist Remake. http://imgur.com/a/BMQbp Contents: Fixed Vandalised Wreckage, Fixed Vandalised Tattered, Fixed Vandalised ASYLUM, Fixed Po V1, Fixed Dipsy V1, Fixed Laa-Laa V1, Fixed Tinky Winky V1, Fixed Tinky Winky V1 Alternate, Fixed PT41-109 (Bluey), and Megawatt. http://imgur.com/a/hjw6K Contents: Choco, Choco V2, Prototype Choco, Eerie, Eerie V2, Prototype Eerie, Waterballoons, Waterballoons V2, Prototype Waterballoons, and the Breckage. http://imgur.com/a/d6MOc Contents: Violette, Violette V2, Prototype Violette, DICKER SCHLICKER Atari Sprite, Boober Schloober Atari Sprite, POOPER SCHLOOPER Atari Sprite, PT41-109's True Form (Bloodlust), Original's Endoskeleton, the Bootleg Remake, and Prototype PT41-109 (Prototype Bluey). http://imgur.com/a/UKoTp Contents: Mileena, Mileena V2, Prototype Mileena, Prototype Mileena's Head, Solar, Solar V2, Prototype Solar, Fixed Vandalised Snaplock, Trap-Jaw, and Phantom Prototype Po. http://imgur.com/a/goevj Contents: Phantom Prototype Laa-Laa, Phantom Prototype Dipsy, Phantom Prototype Tinky Winky, Phantom Original, Phantom Dipsy V2 Head, Phantom Eye, and Phantom Trumpet. http://imgur.com/a/Yt4TR Contents: Calaz Remake, Racimo Remake, Mimicry Combat Mode, Splithead, and the Pipsqueak, all made by WTB. WTB Part 2 (XxX0PTICFAZEMLGSHOTXxX) http://imgur.com/a/kDxaJ Contents: Ellen, Ellen V2, Prototype Ellen, Neon, Neon V2, Prototype Neon, Spitfire, Spitfire V2, Prototype Spitfire, and Tob-ybbuts Pack #2. http://imgur.com/a/Hi4cx Contents: Patient #1 (Tob-ybbut), Tob-ybbuts Pack #1, Patient #2 (Tob-ybbut), Patient #5 (Tob-ybbut), Patient #4 (Tob-ybbut), Patient #3 (Tob-ybbut), Patient #2 (Remake), ☹□⬧⧫ ????●◆♏⍓ (Lost Bluey) (Patient #7), Patient #8, and Patient #8 Glitched. http://imgur.com/a/AEBgy Contents: Patient #9, Patient #9 (Glitched), Retina, Armored Retina, Hyper Armored Retina, Hacked Retina, Retina's Armor Stand, and Patient #10. http://imgur.com/a/kTaQx Contents: Tob-ybbut Pack #3, Hyperblast Armored Retina, Fixed Prototype Zak, Beta Ridicule (Beta Tetona), Tetona (ASCM51-900), Armored Tetona, Tetra Armored Tetona, Tetracurve Armored Tetona, Patient #11, and Patient #12. http://imgur.com/a/2Ww5O Contents: Nightmare Fuel, Tetona's Armor Stand, Patient #13, Ridicule, Rampage, Longhaul, Mixmaster, Hightower, Scrapper, and Killclaw. http://imgur.com/a/8LuRp Contents: Overload, Skeemd, Skeemd (Hanging Head), Skeemd Glitching (Epilepsy Warning), Alt Rampage, H_A_U_N_T_ (Patient #14), Knightmare, Mini-Knightmare, G_H_O_S_T_ Remake (Patient #6), and Corrupted Racimo. http://imgur.com/a/59E4u Contents: Alt Pip, Mutant Pip, Skeem, Skeem Glitching, Skeem (Hanging Head), Mutant Retina, Armored Mutant Retina, Mutant Tetona, Armored Mutant Tetona, and Old Bluey. http://imgur.com/a/R8BRT Contents: Mutant Rampage, Mutant Longhaul, Mutant Mixmaster, Mutant Hightower, Mutant Scrapper, Mutant Overload, Mutant Killclaw, Alt Pipes, Alt Squint, and Swarmbound (Mutant). http://imgur.com/a/PDJj3 Contents: Mutant Ridicule (The Bustmagate), Mutant Ridicule Remake (The Bustmagate), Mutant Ridicule Clone, Zolaxia Remake (Zolaxkia), Fantom Remake (Spotlight), Moonlight Remake (Luna), Sophia Remake (Ignite), Toxic Remake (Toxic-Waste), Jessica Remake, and Mutant Knightmare. http://imgur.com/a/no6BP Contents: Blair Remake, Stella Remake, Hensely Remake, Alexia Remake, Seraphina Remake, Motherboard Remake, Xael Remake, Ruby Remake, Stainless-Steel Remake, and Malachite Remake. http://imgur.com/a/skaM3 Contents: D_N_A_, Mutant D_N_A_, and D_N_A_ Minion. http://imgur.com/a/LAXHZ "First Wave of New OC's + SPOILER WARNING!", contains DNA-Shifter Remake, Nercedes (Plus V2, Withered V2, and Prototype), Hecimated (Plus V2, Withered V2, and Prototype), Patient #15, Patient #16, Avery (Plus V2 and Prototype), Harper (Plus V2 and Prototype), Laciee (Plus V2 and Prototype), Mixie (Plus V2 and Prototype), Salma (Plus V2 and Prototype), Beetlebreak (Plus V2 (Velma) and Prototype), Prototype Retina (Plus Fixed version), Prototype Tetona (Plus Fixed version), Fixed Prototype Pip, Fixed Prototype Squint, Fixed Prototype Pipes, Fixed Prototype Bluey, Gigawatt, Remade Breakage, The Plaything, Remade Bluey, Empress Blueback, Aggravated Blueback, Gleaming Pip, Gleaming Pipes, Gleaming Squint, Gleaming Kelly, Gleaming Zak, Gleaming Bluey, Gleaming Retina, Gleaming Tetona, Open Gleaming Pip Mask, Mimicry, and Gestalt. All made by WTB. Whiptoungbulborb8 http://imgur.com/a/qdYsu Contents: Delilah, Noo-Noo Tinky Winky, Noo-Noo Po, Marc, Hurricane, Collin, Scarlet, Ermac, Noo-Noo Prototype Dipsy, and Cyber. http://imgur.com/a/m0TZO Contents: Ermac (Alternate), Tripp, Jennifer, Kano, Kitana, Prototype Ermac, Prototype Jennifer, Prototype Kano, Prototype Tripp, and Prototype Kitana. http://imgur.com/a/ygDxM Contents: Modern, FULL DONGER SCHLONGER, ?????, Dalton, Withered Dalton, Dalton V2, Prototype Dalton, Sammantha, Withered Sammantha, and Sammantha V2. http://imgur.com/a/WDX4s Contents: Prototype Sammantha, Savannah, Withered Savannah, Savannah V2, Prototype Savannah, Barry, Withered Barry, Barry V2, Prototype Barry, and Miku. http://imgur.com/a/CmLKO Contents: Withered Miku, Miku V2, Prototype Miku, Lupe, Withered Lupe, Lupe V2, Prototype Lupe, Emerald, Withered Emerald, and Emerald V2. http://imgur.com/a/OaXAK Contents: Prototype Emerald, Dawn, Withered Dawn, Dawn V2, Prototype Dawn, Morgan, Withered Morgan, Morgan V2, Prototype Morgan, and Devastator. http://imgur.com/a/HoHVj Contents: Justin, Withered Justin, Justin V2, Prototype Justin, Ripjaw, SKYE-929, Rosalina, and Dorito. Mr.Cowhat77 http://imgur.com/a/zZP8X Contents: Mutation, Withered Tinky Winky V2, Withered Old Po, Withered Dipsy V2, Withered Laa-Laa V2, Withered Dipsy, Prototype Po, Po 2.0 as the Original, Hector, and Penny. http://imgur.com/a/bEFSu Contents: Ben, Jennifer, Gamma, the Prototype, TF-636, ORR-015, Stanley, Ben V2, Hector V2, and Jennifer V2. http://imgur.com/a/f9K2h Contents: Penny V2, Stanley V2, Old Hector, Prototype Hector, Prototype Penny, Prototype Ben, Prototype Jennifer, Prototype Stanley, Really Old Hector, and Random 64. http://imgur.com/a/P67TT Contents: Random 42, Random 71, Random 103, Cluster, Old Hector V2, Old Ben V2, The Prototype, Original Prototype, Phantom Po, and Phantom Laa-Laa. http://imgur.com/a/fmZK9 Contents: Phantom Dipsy, Phantom Noo-Noo, Phantom Original, 3 Headed Laa-Laa, Remade Hector, Remade Penny, Remade Ben, Remade Jennifer, and Remade Stanley. Bonnie fan Glitchy http://imgur.com/a/gW8hH Contents: Toy Noo-Noo, Noo-Noo fan Glitchy, Toy Noot-Noot, Toy Noo-Noo after the explosion, Toy Noo-Noo in the warehouse, four Toy Noo-Noo custom mugshots, and Toy Noo-Noo jumpscare. http://imgur.com/a/JotVl Contents: Vector, Withered Noo-Noo, Noo-nie, Vector V2, Withered Noo-nie, Noo-nie, Prototype Vector, Withered Vector, Toon Vector, and Vector Teletubby. http://imgur.com/a/jLRs8 Contents: Glue-Glue, Glue-Glue V2, Glue-Glue V3, Glue-Glue in the Office, Easton, Easton V2, Prototype Easton, Fixed Easton, Tinky Linky, and Phantom Glue-Glue V2. http://imgur.com/a/ROZgm Contents: Phantom Vector, Nightmare Noo-nie, Nightmare Toy Noo-Noo, Toon Po, Old Noo-Noo, Vector jumpscare, Spring Noo-nie, Noo-nie custom night mugshot, and Normal Noo-nie custom night mugshot. Tina.g.Sherwin http://imgur.com/a/PyvDY Contents: Tonky Lonky, Tonky Lonky V2, Prototype Tonky Lonky, Fixed Prototype Tonky Lonky, Tonky Lonky Plush, Dip, Kipper, Rippy, Jave, and Noo-Noo V2. http://imgur.com/a/qQgO4 Contents: Old Tonky, Old Jave, Fixed Tonky Lonky, Prototype Dip, Fixed Prototype Dip, Prototype Kipper, Dip V2, Kipper V2, Rippy V2, and Jave V2. http://imgur.com/a/2SpkH Contents: Kirb, Tim Tim, Illy, Stevie, Lil Bill, Toy Kirb, Toy Tim Tim, Toy Illy, Toy Stevie, and Toy Lil Bill. http://imgur.com/a/cIN70 Contents: Prototype Rippy, Prototype Kirb, Prototype Illy, Prototype Stevie, Prototype Lil Bill, and Spermer Dermer. The Real PTLD-93 http://imgur.com/a/OatvM Contents: The Swaginator, Steve, TRAMPET SCHLAMPET, WOCKER DOCKER, FAPPER DAPPER, PTLD-93 Plush, Steve Model, Steve Atari Sprite, Old Steve, Old Steve Atari Sprite, Acid Noo-Noo, Steve V2, Phantom Fixed Po, Phantom Fixed Dipsy, Salvage Steve, TF-0006, ThatRandomMike Tubbybot, Mr. Handy, PEEPER CREEPER, Creator, Delta, Old Mr. Handy, Old Delta, Old Creator, Creator V2, Delta V2, Mr. Handy V2, Withered Steve V2, Withered Delta V2, Withered Creator V2, Ghost Mr. Handy, Shadow Steve, ☞⚐☼☝☜❄, Withered Stevie, Old Steve (2), the Fourmare, Guardian (Armored), Guardian, MURDER, MUTO, REAL_STEVE, BLOCKED, BLOCKED Steve, and BLOCKED Delta. Chiselerlikescheese http://imgur.com/a/vfYLl Contents: Bule, Brownie, Max, Rex, Sally, BMJDF-611, 11traaa49446ve2niad7 AKA the Hybrid, Fear Itself, May, D4@G0N-771, Fixed Brownie, Fixed Bule, Rex jumpscare, Fixed Rex, Fixed Max, Sarah, Retaw, Bule V1, Bule V2, Luna, and CREEPINGDEATH. Drymeme http://imgur.com/a/s0VZC Contents: TP-292, Arnold, DEAD-282, DU-73, EXE-95, Prototype Arnold, Arnold V2, DMS-717, Old Arnold, and Carl. PigZapper http://imgur.com/a/QxWAh Contents: Tubbyland Ghost, GFA-628, Freakshow, Withered Tubbyland Ghost, Fixed GFA-628, Fixed Freakshow, RBD-73L, and RBD-73L (Alternate). ChillyFreeze http://imgur.com/a/KAxxz Contents: Dippy, Dippy jumpscare, Rusty, Millie, Millie model, Sparky Larky, and Sparky Larky V1. Toonster Games (AKA IlluminatiGamer91) http://imgur.com/a/giClc Contents: Danko, FUCKER SCHMUCKER, Toonster, Prototype Toonster, Toonster Teletubby, Toonster V2, and Withered Toonster. Springy Boo (AKA Captain Svetlana's Shadow Bonnie) http://imgur.com/a/FIdoY Contents: Prototype Torrent, Torrent, Spooner Scooner, Spooner Scooner jumpscare, Torrent V2, and Withered Torrent. SupaMario16816581 http://imgur.com/a/480GD Contents: The Normal, Prototype Tom, Eoo Eoo, Eoo Eoo V1, Nightmare Fuel Decimated, and Noo-Noo with a weird nozzle. GreenMario543213 http://imgur.com/a/wIvGT Contents: Cyanide, Withered Cyanide, Cyanide V2, Prototype Cyanide, OLD CUMMER SCHLUMMER, and NEW CUMMER SCHLUMMER. I'mAHandsomePenguin http://imgur.com/a/ipnrk Contents: Electro, Confetti, Prototype Confetti, Confetti V2, and Nightmare Confetti. Tyrannosaurus dude11 http://imgur.com/a/EZpwm Contents: Taro, Charlotte Tubby, Fixed Charlotte Tubby, and Weeder Smoker. Walten Paperclips (AKA DeadWalt Computer Entertainment) http://imgur.com/a/0xaib Contents: Prototype Walten, Withered Walton, Piddler Schiddler, Piddler Schiddler jumpscare, and Booty Schlooty. Amazing gassy poop231 http://imgur.com/a/23TUZ Contents: Adriel, Fixed Adriel, Adriel jumpscare, Prototype Adriel, and LEE. AAfitzy88 http://imgur.com/a/JllFl Contents: Chack, Ducker Schlucker Appearing Animation, TRACKTOR SHMACKTOR, and Cocker Schlocker jumpscare. Unknowngamer000 http://imgur.com/a/L7oAM Contents: CRZY-87, the Hydra, and the Endo Man. PrototypeAcelia109 http://imgur.com/a/8AB1I Contents: Meeper Deeper and Meeper Deeper jumpscare. GJ-Lewis X http://imgur.com/a/VyNU9 Contents: Bern and Humper Bumper. Pichu 22's wiki http://imgur.com/a/opJNc Contents: New-New and Tw-very V2. Jevron L Freeman http://imgur.com/a/ntU41 Contents: Illumitubby and Diamond Tubby. LUCKLUW http://i.imgur.com/3XqPmRc.png?1.png Ren. ThatRandomMike http://i.imgur.com/m9tlyBK.png?2.png Linky. Legomaster9 http://i.imgur.com/1BEjCxY.png?1.png PZKF-10. (Click for full size image) Michaelt1 http://imgur.com/a/WJ00V Contents: Michael Winky, Tinky Vincy, Old Michael Winky, Lego the vacuum cleaner, Po mask, Slendytubbybots Po, and Tinky Winky X. FroodyFapples http://imgur.com/a/f4YJV Contents: Fred, Skippy, Jackson, Skippy Plush, Hatter, and X Po.